Various grooving machines or the prior art have been devoted to cutting grooves in wooden or other equivalent members and have been used for various purposes such as making boxes, furniture, shelves and other similar items. Many of these machines are quite complex and costly and also relatively difficult to adjust and operate. Other machines of the prior art somewhat simple but do not afford all of the facilities necessary to the operation of a grooving machine for production work and especially that related to the manufacture of partitioned boxes.